Betrayal
by detective-giggles
Summary: Just some randomness written a few semesters ago. Let me know what you think. I chatted with someone at the FOX boards about this. It's not entirely realistic, but it's not too far off either. I'm sorry for the delayI HONESTLY thought it was finished.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This popped into my head on the way to campus. Needless to say, I spent most of my time trying to write it instead of taking notes. There will be this teaser chapter and then the one for the actual story. shrugs Oh well, here ya go! Let me know if you think I should continue… There is a spoiler for the new set of eps that finally aired…. Just incase someone HASN"T seen them yet!

>

Matt Flannery closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling as he inhaling the tropical scent of Emily's conditioner. She still used the same conditioner that she used the first time they slept together. Not that he was complaining. Every time he smelled it, he remembered that night in Denver. She had walked into the hotel room, silently, carrying a bag of Chinese food. He was sitting on the floor, piles of paperwork and notes surrounding him. He had asked her a question, what question, he couldn't remember. She didn't answer right away, so he turned around and she surprised him by pressing her lips against his. They never did get to the Chinese; not that it mattered.

Matt slid his hand under the covers where it found Emily's hip. A quiet moan escaped her lips and he laughed, "Sorry Em… I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she softly, snuggling closer to her partner.

"You okay? You've been quiet lately," he said.

"Just thinking…" she replied, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Thinking about Quantico?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a big decision, Matt!"

"I know! I just- Are you seriously thinking about it?" Matt wondered, genuinely surprised.

"Don't do this to me! It's a great opportunity!"

"No, I know it is. Emily, I'm really happy for you. I just-"

"You thought I'd stay for you!" Emily pulled away and rolled over so she could face Matt, wishing she could be angry with him. It would make things easier in the long run.

"No, of course not!" he lied.

"Bullsh-t!" she snapped, "You wanted me to give this up…"

"Emily, don't overreact," Matt sighed, "Of course I don't want you to go, but if this is something that you feel is right, I don't want to hold you back," he replied, honestly.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Emily asked. She was leaving, whether Matt liked it or not- it just wasn't up to her.

"Sorry…" Matt kissed the top of her head, "Good night, sleep well," he said softly. Emily nodded and watched as Matt fell asleep. When his arm when limp and his breathing turned deep and regular she relaxed, for the first time in days.

>

Emily was almost asleep when she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser. She grabbed it quickly, hoping not to wake her partner. She flipped it open, recognizing the out-of-state number immediately. "Hold on," she hissed into the phone. Carefully, she slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing that a call from this number in the middle of the night meant bad news.

"You at home?"

"No," she replied, yawning.

"You need to get there and start packing."

"Packing?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah."

Emily looked at the clock on Matt's stove and sighed, it was nearly two in the morning, "Tell me what's going on!"

"We're screwed!" he hissed, "I don't know what happened, but we're gonna lose him. We're moving in tomorrow and you're coming home!"

Emily sighed, she knew that was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. "Okay."

"If I were you, I'd have your stuff packed up early-after this goes down, you won't wanna stick around!"

"Alright… I'll-I'll see you in a few hours-" Emily sighed and disconnected the call, feeling guilty for the first time since she moved to L.A. She grabbed her keys and quietly left Matt's apartment for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Matt noticed while stepping off the elevator was the absence of his partner. That didn't surprise him, however, considering her absence from his bed this morning. The second thing he noticed, was the chaos surrounding him. He saw Frank, Duff and Lia huddled together, talking amongst themselves.

"Where have you been?" Frank queried upon seeing the negotiator.

"I had a cavity filled-Cheryl knew I was coming in late," Matt said, "Damn dentists… I always miss the good stuff! What did I miss?"

"Binder was arrested!" Lia exclaimed. Her eyes twinkled with the girlish delight that accompanied good gossip.

"What? Why?" Matt asked. He watched as three guys in suits tossed the contents of Binder's desk into boxes.

"We don't know. Have something you wanna tell us, Matt?" Frank asked.

Matt's eyes widened at the accusatory tone, "No-no, I don't believe so… Why?"

Frank wordlessly pointed to Emily's desk. Matt noticed a single box on her desk. It was the only thing on her desk, in fact.

"She say anything to you guys? When did she do that?" Matt asked, looking at Lia.

"I was here an hour early- Her stuff was already in the box," Frank informed him.

"You don't know anything?" Lia asked hopefully, "We kind of figured since she didn't tell me, she would have at least told you."

Matt shook his head, "We…argued… about Quantico last night. If you can even call it that."

"I assume she decided to go," Duff said.

"Well, last night she was still undecided. But she wouldn't leave today anyway… I'm going to go talk to Cheryl," Matt decided.

"I wouldn't go in there right now," Frank warned, "She's in a meeting with Emily and some guy. She looks _pissed_!" Frank pointed down the hall. Sure enough, Matt could tell from Cheryl's body language how upset she was. He glanced between his colleagues before heading towards Cheryl's office. He slowly pushed the door open.

"NOT NOW!" Cheryl said without looking up.

"Matt!" As Emily stood up, so did the man next to her, "I want to explain," she said, taking a step towards him. The Mystery Man grabbed Emily's arm hard enough she actually winced.

"If you value your job, you'll keep your mouth shut!" he hissed. Matt watched, surprised, as Emily conceded so quickly.

"Matt, I'll talk to you later," Cheryl said, sounding somewhat calmer and gesturing for him to close the door. Matt knew from experience, that was a bad sign. Matt pulled the door shut and then made his way to Emily's empty classroom.

X x X

A/N: Hey guys… Alright, This story was originally going to be only two chapters… But, this one since it's SO LONG… I decided to cut it in half… So you get a little more information, but… Not much…. :) Um… By the way, this was finished on the FOX boards (R.I.P) and I _thought_ I finished it here. A review asking me to finish it made me realize I hadn't, so… Yeah… Here ya go. :)


End file.
